Regret
by naurovhy
Summary: aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku, dengan segala hal yang kupunya .. tapi jika perasaan ini salah untukmu, maka aku akan melepaskannya ... /Complete/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

"Aku menyukainya Ino" hinata berkata pada sahabatnya

"Ayolah hinata, sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Dia itu tidak pernah perduli padamu" ino melihat hasil medicurenya

"Tapi aku tetap menyukainya" hinata tertunduk sedih

"Kau hanya akan terluka jika terus bertahan"

"..."

"Oh baiklah-baiklah jangan bersedih oke? Aku dengar Armani mengeluarkan barang baru bagaimana kalau kita kesana? "

"Ya"

Begitulah kehidupan mereka, anak-anak dari kalangan jet set, menikmati kekayaan orang tua mereka, dengan segala fasilitas yang tersedia. Tidak pernah merasa kekurangan dalam hidup, dan semua keinginan terpenuhi begitulah mereka menjalani hari.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis ini, anak dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar di konoha. Gadis manis yang selalu tertunduk menyembunyikan keindahannya dari dunia. Yang menyimpan rapat hatinya untuk sang pemyda impian. Pemuda yang mirisnya tidak pernah perduli padanya, mengabaikannya seolah sang gadis ta pernah ada.

Dan gadis ini entah bodoh atau apa? Seakan tidak pernah sadar sikap dingin pemuda itu padanya, entah apa kekurangan gadis manis ini, paras maupun kelakuannya mengagumkan, kecerdasannya patut di acungi jempol, status sosialnya tidak perlu di ragukan. Sempurna itulah kata yang tepat menggambarkannya.

Membuat aktor tampan sekelas Namikaze Naruto menggilainya, aktor papan atas putra tunggal sang walikota Namikaze Minato tersebut berulang kali menyatakan perasaannya pada sanga gadis, namun berulang kali pula gadis itu menolaknya, bukan karna bukan karna kekurangan pada tunggal Namikaze tersebut, melainkan karna seluruh hatinya telah tertambat pada bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu.

Pemuda yang berhasil menyita perhatian sulung Hyuuga satu ini, apa hebatnya pemuda ini? Tidak ada, dia hanya pemuda biasa, dari keluarga biasa yang karna kemampuan sepakbolanya mendapat beasiswa dari kampus milik keluarga Hyuuga ini, beserta hati gadis calon pewaris seluruh kerajaan Hyuuga ini, jika dibandingkan dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto? Tentu saja jauh berbeda. Jika sang Namikaze adalah musim semi yang banyak dinantikan semua orang, menyimpan kegembiraan dan menebarkan kehangatan, maka sang Uchiha adalah musim dingin, udara yang menusuk dan membuat siapapun tidak ingin berlama-lama dengannya.

Tapi ... tapi hanya pada pemuda inilah jantung sang Hyuuga berdetak cepat, hanya pemuda Uchiha itulah yang mampu membuat hinata merona, gugup, senang dan sedih hanya pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

14 Februari

Sejak dari memasuki gerbang kampusnya hinata sudah mendapat bingkisan-bingkisan kecil dari teman-temannya, gadis itu menerimanya dan tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Tapi hanya satu tujuannya lapangan kampusnya, karna disanalah pemuda itu berada atau dia berharap pemuda itu ada disana. Dia ingin menyerahkan hadiah kecilnya pada sang pemuda, sebuah Handban rajutan tangan dengan tulisan SH dibaliknya. Begitu sampai disana harapannya sirna pemuda itu tidak ada, namun gadis itu tidak berkecil hati dia akan menemuinya nanti pada saat pulang sekolah itu pikirnya.

"Hinata-chann~ " sapa naruto riang

"O-ohayo naruto-kun" gadia itu tersenyum membuat sang Namikaze ikut teraenyum kikuk

"Ohayo, em ... happy valentine's day hime" ucapnya menyodorkan bunga pada hinata

"Hm, arigato naruto-kun" hinata menerima bunga itu

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya "jawabannya masih sama ya hime?"

Senyum hinata perlahan di gantikan mata yang penuh penyesalan

"Go-gomen naruto-kun aku ..."

"Karna Uchiha itu ya? "

"Gomen" iris safir naruto meredup, namun sedetik kemudian iris itu berganti seperti aemula lagi.

"Ta apa hinata, aku akan menunggu"

"..."

"Ohayo hinata, naruto" ino bergabung bersama mereka

"Ohayo ino" balas hinata

"Haahh kau menganggu saja pirang" naruto memutar iris safirnya

"Kau juga pirang baka" hinata tersenyum melihat mereka, kadang hinata berfikir mereka seperti jodoh yang diciptakan tuhan, sama-sama periang, berambut pirang dan beriris safir indah, tapi melihat kelakuan mereka setiap bertemu hinata kembali meragukan hipotesis itu.

-skip time-

Hinata menunggu sasuke di gerbang kampusnya senyuman hangat dan tas jinjing kecil di tangannya,

"Menunggu seseorang Hyuuga-san? " izumo bertanya

"Ah .. ya Izumo-san" hinata tersenyum pada satpam kampus tersebut

Hinata kembali menunggu, sudah 30 menit dia menunggu tapi pemuda itu belum datang juga dia mencoba merapikan penampilannya lalu dari arah lapangan seorang pemuda tegap, bermata onyx berambur biru dongker berjalan ke arahnya,wajahnya tampak datar, dengan sorot mata yang sangat tidak bersahabat

Deg deg deg deg deg jantung hinata kembali berulah, begitu pemuda itu sampai di dekatnya

"Sa-sasuke-kun" hinata menyapa

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menatapnya "hn"

"A-aku membuatkan ini un-untukmu" hinata penyodorkan tas kecil itu

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya

"I-ini -hinata menyodorkan handban itu- aku harap sa-sasuke-kun suk ..."

"Aku tidak butuh" potongnya dan beranjak pergi

!

"Ti-tidak butuh ya? -air mata hinata menetes- padahal aku susah payah membuatnya hiks" lalu hinata memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sasuke puv

Gadis Hyuuga itu masih saja mengejarnya, apa sebenarnya maunya? Tidak taukah bahwa hal itu mengganggunya? Bukan hal buruk, melainkan sangat buruk. Hyuuga Hinata siapa yang tidak mengenalnya putri kampus ini -putri yang sesungguhnya- paras rupawan, tutur kata yang lembut, kelakuannya yang ramah pada siapa saja, dan prestasinya yang gemilang. Bukanya sasuke tidak menyukainya ayolah siapa yang tidak menyukai bidadari seperti dia, sasuke menyukainya sangat! Hanya saja saat ini sasuke tidak membutuhkan hal itu, dia harus fokus pada sekolahnya untuk membiayai pengobatan kaa-san setelah kepergin tou-sannya. cinta tidak ada dalam agendanya saat ini. Tapi ini akan jadi sulit jika gadis itu terus mendekatinya karna bagaimana pun juga sasuke tetaplah pemuda biasa.

End sasuke pov

15 Februari

"Hinata, naruto mencarimu dari tadi" ino memberitahunya

"Ada apa ya ino-chan? " hinata menghubungi naruto

...

"Moshi-moshi naruto-kun, kata ino-chan kau mencariku ada apa? "

"Aa ... itu hime, apa kau ada acara besok malam? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"Emm .. ba-baiklah naruto-kun aku bisa"

"Benarkah? Sugoiii~ baiklah aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 ya"

"Iya, jaa nee naruto-kun"

"Jaa hime" tut tut tut ...

...

Ino melirik hinata penuh arti .. merasa diperhatikan hinata pun bertanya

"Ada apa ino-chan? "

"Tidak, kau akan pergi bersama si kuning itu ya? " ino mulai tersenyum menggoda

Hinata memerah "em, a-ano.. aku hanya menemaninya saja ino-chan"

"Menemani makan malam dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atas yath pribadinya?"

! "Ti-tidak it-itu kan karna saat itu naruto-kun sedang berulang tahun"

"Hmm lalu sekarang?"

"A-aku tidak tau..."

"Mungkin nanti malan dia akan melamarmu" ino mengedipkan matanya

"I-ino itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak menyukainya, maksudku aku hanya menggangapnya sebagai teman biasa"

"Tapi dia tidak hinata, hahaha baiklah lalu bagaimana kabar Uchiha itu? "

"Umm ... saauke-kun, dia.."

"Mengabaikanmu? Mengacuhkanmu? Apa lagi tingkahnya?"

Hinata tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya, menangis dalam diam, padahal dia sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi setiap mengingat pemuda Uchiha itu dadanya terasa sakit, sesak dan perasaan haru itu meluap-luap. Ino yang melihat semua itu jadi salah tingkah ..

"Aa, hinata-chan gomen aku tidak bermaksud .."

"Iya ta apa ino-chan" hinata kembali tersenyum

"Jadi kira-kira anak walikota itu akan mengajakmu kemana ya hinata-chan? "

Hinata hanya menggeleng lalu mereka memulai pelajaran karna asuma-sensei sudah datang.

...

Hinata berlari menuju lapangan olahraga membawa sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil berwarna biru ... terus berpacu dengan nafasnya kelas teaternya hari ini agak terlambat, harusnya dia sudah keluar dari 15 menit yang lalu. Dia takut pemuda itu sudah selesai latihan karna jadwal mereka sama, nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal karna berlari membelah kampus yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil ini.

Itu dia pikir hinata, pemuda dengan rambut biru dongkernya hinata tersenyum dan mendekati sasuke "sasu ..."

"Sasuke-kun ~" seseorang mendahuluinya

"Hn" jawab pemuda itu singkat

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama ya" gadis itu menejer tim sepakbola sasuke. Uzumaki Karin, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sang menejer menyukai sasuke. Hinata harap-harap cemas menantikan jawaban sasuke, perlahan ia berdoa dalam hati supaya sasuke menolak ajakan itu.

"Hn" ! Amethys hinata membulat sasuke, dia ...

"Yaiiyy ~ aku akan mengambil tasku dulu ya sasuke-kun"

Hinata berjalan mendekatinya

"Sa-sasuke-kun" hinata menyapa

Deg! Suara itu sasuke membatin, tapi dia tetap bergeming merapikan seragamnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Karna tanpa menoleh pun sasuke tau siapa pemilik suara itu, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Hanya Hyuuga Hinata

"A-ku membawakan ini, a-aku rasa kau mungkin ha-haus sehabis latihan" hinata menyodorkan minuman dan handuk itu

Sasuke menatapnya, hinata tersenyum

"Aku sudah punya " jawabnya kemudian

"Sou-souka" hinata kembali tertunduk

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa dia harus berbicara seketus itu harusnya dia bisa lebih lembut. Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu membuat hinata tertuduk di bangku pinggir lapangan menatap punggung tegapnya, ya hinata hanya selelu dihadapkan dengan punggung sang Uchiha

...

"Lho! Hinata-chan? Sasuke-kun mana? Kau melihatnya? " karin bertanya pada hinata

"A-ano karin-san, sasuke-kun sepertinya sudah pulang duluan"

"Apa! Dasar sasuke menyebalkan, tadi dia berkata mau pulang bersama" karin bersunggut-sunggut "eh hinata mau pulang bersama?"

"Ti-tidak karin-san, duluan saja"

"Um baiklah, jaa nee"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum

**-naurovhy-**

Rrtttt rttttt .. smartphone hinata meraung-raung

"Moshi-moshi naruto-kun" sapa hinata

"Hime, aku sudah di depan rumahmu" suara orang di seberang sana

"Aa, baiklah aku akan turun sebentar lagi"

Tutt tuutt sambungan itu tetputus

Ta berapa lama kemudian hinata sudah muncul di hadapan naruto

"Ka-kawai, kau cantik sekali hime" safir naruto takjub

"Ar-arigato naruto-kun" ya hinata malam ini memang tampil berbeda dengan sundress berwarna putih selutut, rambut pangjangnya di gelung dengan sedikit anak rambut yang di buat ikal membingkai wajahnya rias wajahnya tidak berlebihan, tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tampak cantik.

"Kita berangkat?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"Hai'i" hinata menyambut uluran tangan itu

...

"Ki-kita mau kemana naruto-kun?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan

"Bulan madu" jawabnya asal .. membuat hinata merah padam

"Na-naruto-kun"

"Hahahaha aku bercanda hime, temanku mengadakan pesta dirumahnya, kau kenal Inuzuka Kiba? " siapa yang tidak mengenalnya aktor laga yang cukup banyak membintangi film layar lebar itu

"Ya" hanya itu tanggapan hinata

"Nah kita akan kerumahnya" jawab naruto

...

Pesta itu berjalan meriah, naruto sangat populer di sini, banyak gadis cantik yang meminta foto dan tanda tangannya disana, berulang kali naruto meminta maaf pada hinta, gadis itu tersenyum dan memaklumi, lalu hinata menjauh untuk mengambil minuman di counter..

Tapi tiba-tiba ... bruukk!

"Maaf nona" kata seseorang

"Ah ya, aku yang salah ma-maaf " hinata menyahut

"Anda baik-baik saja? " pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan

"Ya ... sasuke-kun" hinata hampir saja menjerit melihat sasuke ada disini, memakai pakaian maid dan mengantarkan minuman, sasuke sendiri sangat terkejut bagaimana bisa dia bertemu disini? Dengan gadis itu. Kebetulan atau memang takdir

"Hyuuga?"

"Sa-sasuke-kun sedang apa disini? " keterkejutannya sudah digantikan dengan senyuman hangat

"Aku bekerja" jawabnya dingin

"O-oh" hinata kembali merona

"Jadi kau mau minum apa? "

"Em.. ice lemon tea saja" katanya manis

"Ini" sasuke menyodorkan pesanan hinata

"A-arigato" hinata mulai meminum pesanannya tapi ta benar-benar meminumnya, oh ayolah bagaimana bisa sementara pujaan hatinya ada dihadapannya.

Deg deg deg jantung hinata sudah ta karuan rasanya.

"Kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan

"A-aku tidak mengenal mereka "

Sasuke menaikan alisnya "lalu bagaimana kau bisa kesini? "

"Et-etto naruto-kun mengajakku" sasuke berhenti mengelap gelasnya, jadi gosip itu benar dia dan Namikaze itu? Lalu apa maksudnya padaku selam ini

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah kau harusnya bersamanya? "

"A-aku lebih suka bersama Sasuke-kun"

"Kh, jangan mengada-ada Hyuuga"

"A-aku tidak mengada-ada, aku memang menyukai sasuke-kun"

! Aku juga menyukaimu Hinata, kata sasuke dalam hati

"Jangan membuatku tertawa" kata sasuke akhirnya

"Ke-kenapa ?" Air mata hinata mulai menggenang rasanya sangat menyakitkan saat sasuke menyangkal perasaannya

"Sudahlah, gadis sepertimu tidak mungkin menyukai orang sepertiku"

Ruangan itu masih sama, pesta itu masih berlangsung tapi entah mengapa hinata bagai terpental keruang dimensi lain, hampa udara, bahkan bernafas pun sangat susah

"..." hinata tertunduk airmatanya sudah mulai berjatuhan

"A-apa salah jika aku menyukai sasuke-kun?"

"Kau hanya mengangguku"

"Begitu ya -hinata tersenyum disela tangisnya- maaf jika aku menganggu"

Sasuke menatapnya saat melihat air mata gadis itu entah mengapa hatinya ikut tersayat..

"Mu-mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, go-gomen selama ini menyusahkanmu Uchiha-san"

Kata-kata Uchiha-san itu bagaikan godam yang memukul telak bungsu Uchiha itu ... apakah ini kalimat perpusahan dari gadis ini? Pikirnya

"Hime, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini"

"Na-naruto-kun" hinata terisak

"Kau kenapa hime? Kau menangis?"

"... hiks .. hiks"

"Hinata kau kenapa? " naruto mengulang pertanyaannya

"A-aku tidak enak badan naruto-kun, gomen aku ingin pulang saja"

"Baiklah akan aku antar"

Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan sasuke sendirian dengan perasaan yang ... entahlah marah, menyesal, kecewa perasaan itu bercampur aduk pada hatinya membuat air matanya menggenang

Finally mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

Matahari sudah terbit... tapi hinata seolah enggan beranjak dari kasurnya, malas? Ya anggaplah hinata pemalas jika bukan karna ino yang memaksanya untuk datang ke kampus mungkin hinata masih akan bergelung dengan kasur hangatnya, sudah 2hari sejak kejadian itu, kejadian yang menghempaskan harapannya sedalam palung laut jepang, kejadian dimana Uchiha Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu ...

'Huuuhhh...' hinata menghembuskan nafas jika mengingat kejadian itu hinata seakan siap untuk menguras air matanya kembali, perhatian dan waktu yang hinata luangkan untuk bungsu uchiha itu hanya di anggap angin lalu, hanya menganggunya!

Rttttt ... rrtttt... smartphone hinata meraung

"Moshi-moshi ino-chan .."

"Oh kau sudah bangun hinata, syukurlah aku kira kau tertidur lagi .. baiklah aku tunggu di kampus ya, jaa~"

"Jaa~"

Tuutt tuutt ttutt ...

...

Aku berjalan di koridor kampus, aku hanya menggangguk tanpa menjawab siapapun yang menyapaku pagi ini ... haahh sanpai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Pikirku..

Dan disanalah dia berdiri menjulang dengan gaya khasnya, hati hinata kembali berdegup, 'kenapa? Kenapa setiap mataku memandang yang tettangkap hanya sosoknya' amethys hinata kembali memburam ...

"Hin..." sasuke baru akan membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba seseorang mendahuluinya

"Hinata~" ino berseru berlari menghampiri gadis itu, saat langkahnya melewati sasuke deathglare andalan Yamanaka gadis itu layangkan, ino tau semuanya tentu saja. Jangan harap ada berita yang terlewat dari barbie cantik ini

"O-ohayo ino-chan" hinata menyapa

Ino tersenyum, "kita ke kafeteria ya, aku belum sarapan" dan mereka berjalan kesana

Hinata menunduk dan semakin menunduk saat mereka berjalan melewati sasuke berharap mereka akan lewat dalam diam.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ino sepertinya tidak mendengar harapan hinata

"Kau -kata ino memulai dengan manis- akan menangis darah karna menyianyiakan seorang Hyuuga" kalau kata-kata bisa menusuk mungkin sasuke sudah mati terkapar

Sasuke tidak bergeming tatapannya fokus pada gadis hyuuga itu

"I-ino-chan " hinata mencicit

"Camkan kata-kata ku!" Kata ino seraya berlalu meninggalkan sasuke

"Hinata ..." bisiknya lirih, tidak ada senyum hangat seperti dulu, tidak ada rona merah seperti dulu bahkan hinata yang sekarang seolah engan menatapnya. Tes sebuah kristal jatuh dari onyxnya, lalu sasuke berbalik.

Pada saat itulah hinata menoleh, tapi lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya hanya punggung sasuke, pemuda itu memang ta pernah memperdulikannya

...

Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk gadis manis ini bukan karna beratnya pelajaran, tapi karna idaman hatinya, semakin hinata berusaha mengenyahkannya semakin bayangan itu melekat, memang ta pernah ada kenangan manis bersama pemuda itu, tapi sikap diamnya, keseriusan dimatanya, membuat hinata takluk oleh pesona sasuke ... biar saja semua orang mengatakannya bodoh karna menolak naruto dan malah memilih mengejar sasuke yang dingin .. tapi .. tapi hati ta bisa di bohongi kan?

'Sudah mulai gerimis' batin hinata saat dia akan menyebrang jalan dari arah kiri ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup kencang sehingga hinata menghentikan langkahnya, tapi obaa-san itu tidak melihatnya ..

'Gawat dia bisa tertabrak' tanpa pikir panjang hinata berlari dan mendong ibu itu untuk menghindari mobil tadi ..

Ckkiiitttt ... braakkk!

Naas bagi hinata dia terpental cukup jauh dan kepalanya terbentur pembatas jalan ...

"To-tolong ... tolong! " ibu itu berteriak melihat darah yang mengucur di dahi hinata ..

**-naurovhy-**

Dip dip amethys itu mengerjap

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"I-ini dimana? "

"Minumlah -wanita itu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat- ini di rumahku, kau ingat aku kan?"

"..."

"Tabrakan tadi?"

"Aa, ya go-gomen -hinata tersenyum- anda tidak apa-apa"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Cantik pikir hinata

"Kau yang ada apa-apa, dan jangan panggil aku anda panggil saja obaa-san, atau pangil saja aku kaa-san, ah aku sangat ingin punya anak perempuan, dan kau sangat cantik ... emm .."

"Hinata"

"Hinata-chan" wanita itu tersenyum lagi

Mikoto berjalan ke arah dapurnya mengambil bubur untuk hinata, hinata terduduk di sofa itu menatap sekeliling, rumah ini kecil hanya seper 8 mansionnya mungkin, tapi entah kenapa rumah kecil ini lebih nyaman dari pada mansion megahnya, mungkin karna penghuninya, di mansion megahnya hanya dia dan matsuri-san karna para maid yang lain pulang pukul 7 malam. Tempat itu lebih cocok di sebut bangunan dari pada rumah

"Makanlah dulu hinata-chan"

Hinata tersenyum

"Terima kasih ya kau sudah menolong ku, aa .. rumahmu dimana hinata-chan? "

"A-aku ..."

Ckklekk pintu depan terbuka

"Tadaima.."

"Okaerinasai sasuke-kun, sebentar ya hinata"

'Sa-sasuke-kun?' Ti-tidak mungkin kan

...…

"Ada siapa kaa-san?"

"Tamu, gadis cantik lho" mikoto mengedipkan matanya menggoda anaknya

"Hn"

"Ah kau ini sasuke-kun, gadis itu tadi menolong kaa-san waktu hampir tertabrak"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya wajarnya tampak sangat khawatir

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa ?"

"Kaa-san ta apa sasuke-kun, tapi kening gadis itu terluka"

"Namanya Hinata"

Deg! Hinata

Prangg ... "aa ..."

"Kau tidak apa hinata-chan?" Mikoto menghampirinya

"Go-gomen baa-san, ta-tangan ku licin"

"Ya, ta apa hinata-chan"

"Oh ya, anakku sudah pulang, mari baa-san kenalkan, sasu-kun~ "

"Sa-sasuke-kun" hinata terbata

"Hyuuga" onyx naruto membulat

"Eh, kalian sudah saling kenal? Wah kebetulan sekali"

Hinata menunduk walaupun tidak ingin tapi rona merah itu tetapenjalari kedua pipinya

"..."

"..."

"Em separtinya kaa-san menganggu ya disini?"

"Ti-tidak baa-san, lagi pula aku harus pulang"

"Pulang? Tidak hinata, ini maaih hujan dan kau masih sakit, aku akan membereskan dapur dulu, kalian ngobrol saja" mikoto kembali berjalan ke dapur

"Terima kasih telah menolong kaa-san ku hyuuga" masih saja sasuke masih saja memanggil marganya

"Y-ya" diam lagi

Sasuke mamandang perban kecil di dahi hinata, ingin sekali menanyakan keadaanya tapi .. dia malu, malu ubtuk memulai entah bagaimana dia harus memulai, canggung itulah perasaan pemuda itu ...sedangkan hinata takut untuk memulai, takut jika sasuke menolaknya lagi dia tidak siap, tidak akan siap bila harus mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi, hujan itu mewakili semua perasaan mereka ...

…

Hinata meminta izin pulang pada mikoto, lalu dengan berbagai cara mikoto memaksa sasuke untuk mengantarnya, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara ..

Setibanya di halte bus ...

"Kau tidak meminta kekasih artismu itu untuk menjemput?"

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan naruto-kun"

"Benarkah? Ku pikir dia menyukaimu"

"..." kenapa? Kenapa sasuke malah memilih topik ini?

"Kurasa kalian itu cocok, hyuuga dan namikaze bukankah itu serasi? Kulihat kau sangat perduli padanya, ahh atau kau begitu pada semua orang?"

! Habis sudah kesabaran hinata

"Cukup uchiha-san, apapun yang aku lakukan, dengan siapa aku bergaul itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu" hinata berkata dingin

"Memang bukan urusanku" sebenarnya sasuke sempat kaget hinata bisa berkata seperti itu

"Kalau begitu selamat malam dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku" hinata berjalan menghindari sasuke, tapi hanya beberapa lanfkah karna tangannya langsung di tahan oleh pemuda itu

"Kau tidak perlu menunjukan apapun padaku hyuuga, aku tidak akan terpengaruh, sekarang tunggulah disini hingga taksimu datang"

"..." hinata diam, anak sungai di pipinya semakin deras, kenapa sasuke mengatakan hal seperti itu? Sebegitu rendahkah hinata dimatanya?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku sasuke-kun -hinata berusaha mengendalikan tangisnya- aku .. hiks aku hanya menyukaimu, ji-jika itu salah dimatamu biarlah itu menjadi kesalahan, tapi jangan pernah meremehkan perasaanku" hinata kembali terisak

sasuke menatapnya nanar, bukan seperti ini yang dia inginkan saat sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu taksi yang di tunggu hinata datang, dan gadis itu bergegas menaikinya ...

…

"Hinata kenapa dengan dahimu?" Ino bertanya cemas saat melihat dahi hinata

"Tidak apa ino-chan"

"Kau sakit hinata? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya,

Rttt rrtt

'Aku menunggumu di lapangan hime' isi pesan singkat naruto

"Dia sudah kembali?" Komentar ino saat membacanya

"Mungkin, ayo kesana" hinata dan ino beranjak menuju lapangan kampusnya

Sesampainya disana hinata di kejutkan dengan banyaknya siswa yang berkumpul sedang sang aktor sendiri berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan speaker di tangan kanannya, dengan jaket hitam, kulit tan eksotis dan mata sebiru langit itu, dia berdiri bermandikan cahaya matahari, tampan! Ta ada yang meragukan ketampanan Namikaze tunggal itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata" naruto berbicara melalui speakernya, semua mata mengarah pada hinata, lalu kembali beralih pada naruto

"Jadilah pacarku" setelah mengatakan itu sebuah spanduk berwarna pink pucat terbuka dari lantai 3 gedung itu, semua orang besorak apalagi saat membaca kalimat yang tercetak disana -aishiteru hime- semua bertepuk tangan riuh.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri hinata, bersujud dengan sebelah kaki di hadapan sang hyuuga mengamit tangannya dan menekankan buku jari hinata pada bibirnya ..

"Aishiteru hime" semua orang kembali heboh dan seketika semua bersorak -terima, terima- hinata? Jangan ditanya wajahnya merah padam ...

Safir naruto penuh penantian, berharap tinggi pada jawaban gadis pujaannya, jika hinata menolaknya lagi mungkin naruto akan membuat sesuatu yang lebih heboh lagi ...

Hinata tertegun menatap naruto, sebesar inikah perasaan pemuda ini padanya? 'Kupikir dia menyukaimu ... bukankah kau sangat perhatian padanya ... kurasa kalian serasi' bayangan percakapannya dengan sasuke kemarin kembali hadir 'dia tidak akan memperdulikanmu ... kau akan semakin terluka jika kau bertahan ..' ucapan ino pun ikut menghiasi pikirannya, hinata menutup mata membuat keputusan dalam hatinya ..

"A-aku mau naruto-kun" naruto terlalu sibuk dengan rencananya bila pernyataan ini gagal sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan

"Kau bilang apa hime? Hehe aku tidak mendengarnya" naruto dengan cengiran andalannya menatap hinata, yang di tatap semakin memerah dan ino memutar safirnya

"Dia menerimamu baka! " ino yang menjawab pertanyaan naruto

"Eh ... benarkah itu hime? Kau menerimaku? "

"Umm .." hinata mengangguk

"Waa ... arigato -naruto memeluk hinata- hontouni arigato "

Ada yang bertepuk tangan ada yang mendesah kecewa, terutama untuk para gadis karna idola mereka sudah jelas-jelas menjalin hubungan dengan hinata. Lagi pula siapa yang lebih cocok dengan naruto selain putri hyuuga itu ..

Tiba-tiba naruto melepasnya .. "hime kenapa dahimu?"

"Dobe!" Kata ino, "kemana saja kau baru sadar?"

"Eh aku terlalu gugup, hehehe" dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Ino melanyangkan jitakan pada kepala kuning itu "awww ... sakit pirang" kata naruto memgangi kepalanya, hinata terkikik melihat tingakah mereka

"Lalu itu kenapa hime?" Tampang naruto kembali serius

"A-aku hanya terjatuh naruto-kun"

"Souka? Emm.. hime -naruto kembali menarik hinata dalam pelukannya dan CUP ia mencium luka hinata- dengan begini kau akan cepat sembuh hime" naruto memamerkan cengiran andalannya membuat penonton yang ada disana kembali histeris dan warna wajah hinata semakin merah padam

Di saat semua riuh dengan pertunjukan gratis itu tanpa ada yang menyadari sepasang onyx memandang pasangan baru kuning-indigo itu sinis, seharusnya yang melakukan semua itu aku hinata bukan naruto atau pria lain batinnya

Cemburu eh? Sasuke?

…

Tanpa terasa sudah 2 bulan hinata menjalin hubungannya dengan naruto, pemuda itu selalu membuatnya tertawa, melupakan sakit hati yang belakangan ini ia alami, tetapi ta sedikit pun membuatnya melupakan pemuda uchiha itu. Ya sasuke masih menjadi topik hangat dalam pikirannya ...

Hari ini jadwalnya latihan teater seperti biasa, dan biasanya pula dia akan berlari-lari menuju lapangan untuk menemui sasuke tapi kebiasaan itu sudah ia tinggalkan sejak 2 bulan lalu, ia menelusuri koridor dalam diam hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsinya

"Hyuuga" barithon itu menyapa, tanpa menoleh hinata tau siapa yang memanggilnya, suara itu sudah melekat jelas dalam pikirannya, Hinata berhenti namun tidak menoleh

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" hinata menatapnya, onyx sasuke seakan menemukan oasisnya saat ia menangkap amethys itu memandangnya

"A-apa yang ..." perkataan hinata terpotong saat sasuke memluknya erat, pelukan yang selama ini di inginkannya, pelukan dari orang yang di cintainya, sesaat hinata terbuai dalam pelukan sasuke tapi tiba-tiba bayangan naruto melintasi pikirannya

"Le-lepaskan uchiha-san" hinata berontak tapi sasuke tidak bergeming

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? Lalu kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze itu? " nada suara sasuke meninggi

"..."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke berteriak

"Ka-kau tidak pernah perduli padaku ... la-lagi pula ini hiks ti-tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu, naruto-kun menyukaiku,-hinata berkata di tengah tangisnya- di-dia selalu memperhatikanku, dia hiks ... dia .."

Ucapan hinata terpotong dengan bibir sasuke, ya sasuke menciumnya di bibir! Demi kami-sama sasuke sangat cemburu saat hinata membanggakan pemuda itu. Tangisan hinata semakin keras saat sasuke menyudahi ciuman dadakannya.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Apa kau akan menyebutku perempuan muharan karna menerima ciuman pria yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku?" Hinata terisak

"..."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab Uchiha?" Hinata memukul-mukul dada sasuke

"Aku mencintaimu!" Sasuke berteriak, melepaskan semua perasaan yang selama di pendamnya, amethys hinata membulat sasuke mencintainya

Tbc ..

Mind to review

…

**Luluk Minam Cullen: **

Aku usahakan happy ending ya (^^(v)

**nafita 137:**

Iya tega banget sih... #eh hehe (^^(v)

** : **

Hehe gomen, bikin sakit mata aja ya .. m(_ _)m

**goGatsu no kaze: **

Iya kaze-san .. ^^a semoga chap ini sudah lebih baik ya ...

**miuri: **

Chap 2 hadirr ~ \(^^)/

**Enrique: **

Maaf ya kalo updatenya lama ... m(_ _)m

**Yuuu: **

Iya kasian kan, jadi sekali-kali di bikin lebih populer di banding sasuke hehe ... ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

"Aku mencintaimu hinata, jangan menangis lagi" sasuke menghapus air mata hinata

Entahlah, entah bagaimana perasaan hinata 'jadi selama ini sasuke mencintaiku? Perasaan ku terbalaskan' senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya, tapiii ...

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, memegang pipi hinata, mengangkat wajah cantik itu untuk menghadapnya

"Lihatlah aku Hinata, aku ta punya apapun ta ada yang bisa ku berikan padamu" mata Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca

"Kau punya segalanya, segala yang kau butuhkan, segala yang kau inginkan, sedangkan aku? Tou-san ku telah tiada, Kaa-san ku sakit-sakitan, aku ta mungkin membebanimu dengan hidupku"

"A-aku ... tapi ..."

"Aku hanya punya cinta, hanya itu yang bisa ku tawarkan padamu, sedangkan dia? Dia punya segalanya, dia akan membahagiakanmu Hinata, tidak seperti diriku .."

"Aku pikir aku akan merelakanmu saat kau bersamanya, ku pikir kau akan membenciku saat aku mengatakan kata-kata kejam padamu, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah rasa sakit hinata, disini -sasuke memegang dadanya- sangat sakit Hinata, aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu" Sasuke mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

Diam ... Hinata terdiam berlimpahkan semua perasaan Sasuke, dia senang namun sedih, senang karna perasaan Sasuke, dan juga sedih karna dengan senangnya berarti ia telah menyakiti Naruto.

Rtttt rtttt rtttt smartphone Hinata bergetar, ia menatap Sasuke dan dibalas senyuman oleh pemuda itu, lalu Hinata menjawab panggilan tersebut ...

"Y-ya Naruto-kun ..."

"..."

"Aku masih di kampus"

"..."

"Ba-baiklah aku akan kesana"

Klik.

"Dia me-menungguku di tempat parkir"

"Aku mengerti, pergilah Hinata"

"Tapi Sa-sasuke-kun ..."

"Aku mengerti Hinata, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup ... aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku" air mata Hinata kembali berurai

"... hiks ... hiks" isakan kecil mulai terlantun dari bibirnya hatinya sangat kacau, ia ingin berlari ke pelukan Sasuke tapi itu tidak mungkin Naruto sedang menunggunya, Hinata benar-benar dilema ... orang yang dicintainya atau orang yang selama ini mencintainya?

*puk* Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata

"Cinta tanpa dikatakan itu tetap cinta, cinta tanpa diketahui siapapun itu juga tetap cinta, walaupun semua orang mengatakanmu bodoh kau tetap mencintaiku, begitu juga dengan ku, walaupun semua orang mengatakan aku egois aku akan tetap mencintaimu, sekarang pergilah temui dia" setetes air jatuh dari onyxnya

Hinata tetap setia dengan isakannya, yang semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan ..

"Tapi ... -Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya menunggu Hinata menatapnya- bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" Hinata menatapnya dan mengganguk

"Sebentar saja bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Sungai kecil telah mengalir di pipi bungsu Uchiha itu, tanpa banyak kata Hinata langsung memeluknya, menyalurkan semua rasa yang ia miliki untuk Sasuke, mereka berpelukan dalam diam .. tanpa pernah sadar sepasang safir menatap mereka sendu ...

"Maaf karna aku egois Hime, tapi ... aku tidak akan melepasmu" Naruto bergumam

…

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto memasuki mobilnya, sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ia kembali menatap bangunan kampusnya, bukan tapi ia menatap pemuda yang berdiri di samping tiang penyangga bangunan itu Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, senyum yang sangat indah menurut hinata ...

"Kau sakit hime?"

"Ti-tidak Naruto-kun"

"Kau terlihat pucat"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri terlihat agak pucat Naruto-kun"

"Aku mendapat sedikit kejutan" ucap naruto

"A-apa kejutannya gagal, jadi kau kecewa?" Hinata kembali berhipotesa

"Tidak tidak, justru sangat berhasil, sampai sekarang saja aku masih merasa terkejut" Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata, dan di balas oleh gadis itu

'Gomenasai Naruto-kun' Hinata membatin ..

…

"CUT!" Jiraiya berteriak saat Naruto kembali salah membaca dialog

"Kau ini kenapa Naruto? Kenapa tidak fokus seperti itu?"

"Aa, maaf jii-san"

"Baiklah kita break makan siang, pukul 2 kita berkumpul lagi disini"

"Ha'i" jawab semua kru

Naruto kembali duduk di bangku santainya, pikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat ia melihat Hinata dan pemuda Uchiha itu berpelukan, *hyuuttt* hatinya kembali tercubit saat memikirkannya

"Ada yang mengganggumu Naruto?" Jiraiya bertanya tiba-tiba

Naruto terlonjak pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakeknya itu mendekat tadi

"Kuussooo! Kau mengagetkanku Jii-san" Naruto cemberut, Jiraiya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah bocah kuning itu

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Seperti mayat hidup saja"

"..."

"Gahh! Kau mengganggu Jii-san, aku pergi makan siang saja"

Jiraiya sampai terjatuh duduk mendengar teriakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba "sialan kau bocah" pekiknya

Naruto mamacu Ferari-nya tanpa arah ... entahlah dia hanya ingin medapat udara segar, ia terus bergulat dengan pikirannya apakah ia egois? Apakah ia harus melepaskan gadis itu? Gadis yang selama ini dicintainya? Gadis yang mencintai orang lain ... apakah jika ia melepasnya gadis itu akan senang? Akan bahagia, jika gadis itu bahagia maka ia akan ikut bahagia, tidak itu munafik! Dia bahagia jika gadis itu juga bahagia bersamanya bukan pria lain ...

Tanpa sadar Naruto sampai pada suatu toko yang menjual film-film best seller, lalu ia memarkir mobilnya dan memasukinya, bukan untuk mencari film tentu saja, tapi karna ia melihat siluet orang yang di kenalnya ada di sana ...

"Aku tidak menyangka kau salah seorang penggemarku pirang" Naruto berkata horor

"Kyaaaa -Ino kaget hingga menjatuhkan beberapa kaset yang sudah di pilihnya- kau ini apa-apaan?" Tanyanya sewot

"Hahahahahaha" naruto tertawa mengundang beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka

"Seenaknya mengagetkan orang! Dasar bodoh" Ino masih mengumpat

"Eh ... bukankah itu Naruto-kun" seseorang berbisik

"Ah masa?"

"Ia benar itu Namikaze Naruto" dan seketika tempat mereka sedah di kelilingi belasan orang yang meminta foto dan tanda tangan dari aktor favorite mereka

Ino masih cemberut, walaupun dalam hati ia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa pesona sang aktor sangat dahsyat, cemerlang bagai matahari ...

Setelah selesai dengan fansnya Naruto menghampiri Ino dengan senyum andalannya, ta ayal membuat jantung sang gadis tak beraturan

"Pamer Namikaze?"

"Itu memang keseharianku pirang" Naruto kembali terkekeh

"Berhenti memangilku pirang, kau-itu-juga-pirang baka!" Katanya menekankan beberapa kalimat terakhirnya, Habis sudah kesabaran Ino menghadapi mahluk ini, selalu mengatakan dirinya pirang, apakah dia tidak pernah berkaca?!

"ya ya, kau sudah makan siang? Mau makan bersama" Naruto menawarkan

"Aku tidak ingin makan bersamamu" jawab ino ketus

"Tapi aku ingin" Naruto menarik tangan Ino keluar dari toko itu, memasukannya dalam Ferari kesayangannya

"Eh .. mobilku" protes Ino

"Kau hanya perlu meminta sopirmu mengambilnya kan"

"Tapi ..."

"Berhentilah protes dan bersikap manislah, aku ini mau mentraktirmu"

"Huh " Ino akhirnya diam percuma berdebat dengan Naruto pikirnya

"Jadi kau ini penggemarku Ino-chan" Naruto tidak menyembunyikan nada menggodanya saat menambahkan suffix chan pada nama Ino

"Tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau membeli banyak film ku?"

"Karna ini film yang bagus"

"Oh ... jadi sekarang kau mengatakan akting ku bagus ya? Hmm"

"Jalan ceritanya Naruto, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu"

"Tentu saja ada, aku yang membintangi film itu kan"

"Siapapun yang membintanginya akan tetap sama, karna dari awal ceritanya memang sudah bagus"

"Itu tidak mungkin Ino, para pemainlah yang aka menghidupkan karakter yang di buat para penulis itu, hingga menjadi suatu film yang menarik"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja" kata Ino memutar iris safirnya

"Nah itu lebih baik" kata Naruto kemudian memegang kepala gadis Yamanaka itu, yang membuat pipinya merona dan padangannya tak fokus

Ya! Ini adalah rahasia terbesar pada hidup Yamanaka Ino, sebuah kenyataan yang ia sembunyikan dari siapapun bahkan dari kedua orang tuanya dan sahabat baiknya, bahwa Ino menyukai pemuda itu, putra tunggal walikota daerah ini, aktor yang banyak digilai gadis seusianya Namikaze Naruto, dan menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, bukan karna ia tidak berani bersaing dengan mereka, oh ayolah, tidak ada yang meragukan kecantikan putri tunggal Yamakana ini, hanya saja Ino sadar selama ini Naruto hanya melihat Hinata, sahabatnya ..

Dalam setiap tarikan nafas Naruto ada Hinata, dalam setiap detakan jantung Naruto terdapat nama Hinata, dan ia yakin dalam hati pemuda itupun hanya penuh dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Lalu Ino membenci Hinata? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, ia tidak akan gentar melawan siapapun, tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Naruto dan sang sahabat, Ino bagaikan Kucing dalam kandang, ia kalah telak dengan Hinata .. Hinata itu manis, ramah, anggun, dia pandai memasak, melakukan pekerjaan rumah sedangkan Ino? Masuk ke dapur rumahnya saja bisa di hitung jari, wajar saja, sangat wajar malah jika Naruto mencintai Hinata.

Tapi hati Ino tidak dapat mengerti kata wajar itu, tetap saja jantungnya berdesir saat Naruto tersenyum padanya, tetap saja hatinya tercubit saat Naruto berduaan dengan Hinata... tetap saja..

"Kau melamun pirang?" Naruto berkata kesal

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku ..."

"Kau membuatku memanggilmu lebih dari 5 kali Ino" Naruto memotong kata-kata Ino

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar, hehe maaf ya"

"Ya sudah ayo turun" Naruto melepas seatbelt-nya dan keluar dari mobil

"Kita akan makan disini?"

"Ya"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Naruto, untuk apa makan siang di tempat semahal ini? "

"Aku ini lapar Ino, dan aku tidak ingin acara makanku di ganggu oleh fansku, dan tampat in menyedikan privasi untuk pelanggannya"

"Ohh" Ino hanya ber-ohh ria

Mereka memasuki tempat itu, suasana romantis langsung menamparnya saat membuka pintu restoran mewah itu .. sorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka pada sebuah meja di pojok ruangan lalu menawarkan menu pada mereka ..

"Kau mau makan apa Ino?" Naruto bertanya

"Kau?" Ino malah balik bertanya

"Tempura king scalop dan jus jeruk" pelayan itu mengangguk

"Baiklah -Ino menyerahkan buku menunya pada pelayan tersebut- aku sama dengannya saja"

"Baiklah, tempura king scalop dan jus jeruknya dua, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Naruto memandangi Ino penuh arti

"Apa?"

"Ta kusangka" katanya menyeringai "kau sangat menggemariku ya ?"

"Tutup mulutmu itu baka"

"Hahahaha"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

*!* kata-kata Ino membungkam seluruh tawa Naruto safirnya berubah sendu

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Jangan bilang kau hanya bercanda dengannya?" Ino mulai menyadari adanya perubahan dalam sikap Naruto

"Kami baik" kata Naruto sejurus kemudian

"Jangan berbohong padaku naruto, aku tau gelagatmu" cecar Ino

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Silahkan ini pesanannya" pelayan tadi sudah kembali dan menyajikan apa yang di pesan orang dua orang pirang disini

"Arigato" kata Ino dan pelayan itu tersenyum kemudian pergi

"Kau langsung menghentikan tawa bodohmu dan pandanganmu menjadi sayu, ayolah kau bisa bercerita padaku"

"..."

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita aku mau makan saja" Ino memulai acara santap siangnya

Naruto tetap dengan diamnya dan Ino mulai menyantap tempuranya, rasanya lumayan pikir Ino, walaupun terlihat lahap tapi tetap saja pikirannya terfokus pada pemuda di hadapannya, 'apa yang sedang dipikirkannya ya?' Ino beryanya pada diri sendiri

"Aku ... merasa seperti penganggu"

Hampir saja Ino tersedak tempuranya, ia cepat-cepat meminum jusnya

"Maksudmu apa Naruto? Mengganggu siapa ?"

"Hinata dan ... Sasuke" safir Ino membulat sempurna

"Ceritakan padaku Naruto" Ino memegang tangan Naruto lembut, dia telah melupakan acara santap siang maupun nikmatnya tempura itu Pikirannya terfokus pada Namikaze tunggal itu.

Naruto menceritakan semua pada Ino, apa yang dilihatnya saat itu dan mata Hinata yang penuh cinta memandang Sasuke, entahlah Ino harus senang atau sedih, ikut sedih karna Hinata mungkin meninggalkan Naruto atau senang karna dengan keadaan itu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk singgah di hati pemuda itu, ia cepat-cepat membuang pikiran terakhirnya ..

"Aku tau Hinata mencintainya sejak dulu, tapi ... tapi apakah yang aku lakukan selama ini tidak cukup untuk mematri bayangan ku dalam hatinya?"

"Bukan begitu Naruto, mungkin apa yang kau lihat waktu salah paham kan?" Ino mencoba menghibur walaupun hatinya tersayat melihat pemuda itu terpuruk

"Kau sahabatnya kan Ino?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan

"Tentu saja"

"Apakah menurutmu dia mencintaiku atau mencintai Sasuke?"

"I..itu ... " sang gadis blonde binggung bukannya Ino tak tau jawabannya, hanya saja ia tak mungkin mengatakan jawabannya dihadapan pemuda ini

"Diam mu itu artinya Sasuke kan?" Naruto tersenyum miris

"Hinata pasti akan mengerti Naruto, bersabarlah"

"Apa selama ini aku kurang bersabar?"

"Maksudku ..."

"Hahaha aku tau maksudmu Ino-chan, sekarang lebih baik kita selesaikan makan siang ini, aku tidak ingin terlambat dan kena amukan Jiraiya Jii-san lagi" kata Naruto menutup pembicaraan

Ino tau senyum itu dusta, tawa dan perkataan itu juga dusta, Ino tau! Pemuda itu tengah menangis dalam hatinya, Ino tau tapi memilih bungkam tidak ingin lebih mengorek luka dihati pemuda itu ..

…

Hinata berlari menuju lapangan sekolahnya dia ingin memberikan kue kering buatannya pada Sasuke, berlari dan terus berlari ta perduli nafasnya yang setengah-setengh ta memudarkan senyum dari wajahnya ...

"Sa hah hah .. Sasuke-kun"

"Hinata? Kau berlari lagi?" Sasuke menghampirinya

"Um .. " Hinata menganggik dan tersenyum

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu berlari-lari, kau hanya perlu bilang dan aku akan menunggumu disini" Sasuke cerewet, itu salah satu perubahan kecil yang di rasakan Hinata dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hihhihihi" Hinata kembali tertawa hingga menampakan gigi putihnya

Cantik, sangat cantik pikir Sasuke

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto"

"Ya-ya setelah aku menemuimu"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menelusuri koridor kampus yang telah sepi, entah sadar atau tidak jari kelingking mereka bertautan, tersenyum dan menebarkan aura romantis di sekeliling mereka, seakan ta ada yang lain, seakan hanya merekalah penghuni dunia ini, dunia Sasuke dan Hinata tapi kenyataannya tidak demikian karna ada suara lain yang hadir di tengah mereka ..

"Hinata ..." itu adalah suara milik Namikaze Naruto suara yang sarat akan kepedihan, kekecewaan dan juga kemarahan

Naruto memergoki mereka ... lagi .. dan kini Namikaze tunggal itu memilih untuk menunjukan eksitensinya ..

Tbc mind to review?

…

**Luluk Minam Cullen: **Iya, itu kan sasu uda bilang ... maaf ya ga nisa update kilat author lagi banyak halangan #alesan. Untuk chap depan di usahakan kilat ya ...

**aindri 961: **Iya nih, pas baca ulang langsung gigit pintu, author nebar typo lagi, maaf ya ..

**Amu rempong: **Wahh .. doanya kurang manjur nih amu-san, author terserang penyakit yang sangat tidak elit deh, maaf ya ga bisa update kilat, insya allah chap depan kilat ya ..

**Ika chan: **Ayo pilih yang mana? Sasu atau Naru? Hehehe ...

**Miura: **Hore ... makasih juga udah review

**Durara: **Hehe, iya du-san makasih sarannya nanti diselenggarakan deh .. #ehhh


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuHina, NaruHina

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Ide pasaran, alur berantakan, dll.

If you don't like? So don't read! Happy reading all

please RnR.

Naurovhy Present

"Na-naruto-kun" amethys Hinata membulat, dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan menjemputnya terlebih melihatnya bersama Sasuke, sontak tautan jari itu terlepas wajah putih Hinata sudah memucat menantikan tanggapan dari pemuda Namikaze di hadapannya, tak berbeda jauh dengan keadaan Hinata, onyx milik Sasuke pun membulat, sial batinnya, ia sudah seperti pria brengsek yang mengencani pacar orang lain sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto "Na-naruto-kun" tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berair

"Pulang" katanya dingin, tatapannya fokus pada pemuda Uchiha yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, tanpa memperdulikan gadis mungil yang gemetar di dekatnya

"A-aku bisa je-jel ..."

"Aku bilang pulang!" Naruto menaikan volume suaranya, ini pertama kalinya ia membentak Hinata, kemudian ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu

Sasuke sebenarnya ingin marah saat Naruto membentak gadis itu, tapi ia tau situasi tak mungkin ia melakulan hal itu, karna semua itu mungkin hanya akan berakhir dengan perkelahian, dan di lihat bagaimana pun tetap dirinya yang bersalah, kepalan tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisinya ...

"Na-naruto-kun de-dengarkan dulu aku ..."

"Naiklah" Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata

"Ta-tapi a-aku .."

"..." Naruto bungkam tapi safirnya jelas meminta gadis itu mematuhinya

Hinata naik ke mobil Ferari orange itu, diam seribu bahasa, ia sadar dirinya bersalah gadis jahat yang sudah menghianati orang yang tulus mencintainya menyia-nyiakan orang yang selama ini selalu perduli padanya, Hinata tau ia pantas dimarahi, dibentak, bahkan dipukul, tapi Hinata ta akan sanggup jika Naruto mendiamkannya, apalagi menjauhiya.

Naruto marah - ya teramat sangat marah, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika melihat gadisnya bersama pemuda lain, bercanda, tertawa bahkan bergandengan tangan, gadis itu menghianatinya, mempermainkan perasaannya. Gadis itu Hyuuga Hinata telah menginjak harga diri seorang Namikaze Naruto, ia marah pada gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya, tapi jauh lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang begitu bodoh ...

Dari awal ia mengetahui siapa Uchiha Sasuke di mata gadis itu, seberapa besar cinta gadis itu pada Sasuke, tapi Naruto tetap saja mengejarnya, mengerjar cinta gadis pujaannya, begitu bodoh hingga ta sadar posisinya, begitu bodoh hingga menganggap belas kasih gadis itu sebagai cinta ...

Ferari Naruto mulai melaju dengan kecepatan stabil, berfokus pada jalanan dapat mengurangi sedikit emosinya, ditemani dengan isakan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya hatinya tercubit saat sadar dirinya telah membentak gadis itu tadi. Naruto memarkir mobilnya perlahan di tepi sebuah taman kota..

"Hime .. berhentilah menangis" pintanya

"...hiks ...hiks" Hinata masih dengan tangisannya

Naruto membuka seatbeltnya dan beranjak untuk menghadap wajah Hinata

"Hinata, aku mohon berhentilah menangis" Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata

"Na-naruto-kun .. go-gomen ne" jawabnya di tengah isak tangis

"Sudahlah" Naruto tidak ingin mengingat semua kejadian itu

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan memesannya" Naruto mengeluarkan smartphonenya

"Ti-tidak perlu Naruto-kun -Naruto menatapnya heran- aku yang akan membelinya, Naruto-kun tunggu saja disini" Hinata melepas seatbeltnya bersiap untuk keluar dari mobil itu, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya

"Aku temani" usul Naruto

"Ta apa Naruto-kun, aku bisa sendiri lagi pula disini ramai ta mungkin kalau Naruto-kun keluar" Hinata tersenyum lembut menenangkan sang kekasih

…

*bugh* pintu mobil Naruto kembali tertutup

"I-ini" Hinata menyodorkan satu cup ramen pada Naruto

Naruto menatapnya heran, tapi sesaat kemudian sebuah senyum terbit di wajahnya, senyum yang sangat mahal yang mampu meluluhkan banyak hati gadis di Jepang ini.

"Aku sudah lama sekali tidak memakan ramen, terima kasih ya" Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata

"A-aku juga membeli ini untuk Naruto-kun" Hinata menunjukan kaleng jus jeruk pada Naruto

"Kau memang yang terbaik hime" Naruto lebih rela memetahkan kedua kakinya daripada harus menyakiti gadis disampingnya ini.

Mereka makan dan mengobrol riang, seolah ingin melupakan kejadian memilukan beberapa waktu yang lalu

Sementara itu Sasuke terduduk sendiri menatap lapangan kampusnya ...

"Kau itu egois Uchiha" sebuah suara mengganggu kesendiriannya

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis cantik duduk di disebelahnya, gadis berambut pirang dengan iris safir yang jernih

"Hn"

"Saat dia mengejarmu kau mengabaikannya, tapi ketika dia bahagia dengan orang lain kau malah merebutnya" Ino mulai beragumen

"Itu lebih baik dari pada dirimu" jawabnya dingin

"Aku kenapa?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri"

"Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Uchiha"

"Mencintai kekasih sahabatmu sendiri? Bukankah itu sama egoisnya denganku?"

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah dalam hatimu kau menginginkan mereka berpisah?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Ino tegas

"Aku senang melihat mereka bahagia" lanjutnya

"Aku .. -Sasuke mengantungkan kalimatnya- aku mencintainya dari dulu, sudah sangat lama" Sasuke membuka rahasia dirinya

Ino terbelalak "lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu?" Sekang ia tau, tau semua arti dari tatapan sendu Sasuke pada sahabatnya, bukan tatapan sebal atau tatapan menggangu melainkan lebih pada perasaan ... sakit mungkin.

"Putri seperti dirinya hanya cocok dengan aktor terkenal itu, ia ta akan cocok dengan kurcaci seperti ku"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan"

"Hn -Sasuke mendengengus- mengakulah Yamanaka, bukankah kau juga merasa seperti itu?"

*Deg* kata-kata Sasuke tepat sasaran tepat menghujam hati kecil Ino, ya selama ini itulah yang dipikirkannya dirinya tidaklah pantas disandingkan dengan pria sekelas Namikaze Naruto.

"Entahlah" jawab Ino pelan.

Diam-diam Sasuke mengagumi sosok gadis ini, dia kuat, walaupun terkesan liar dan ta perduli apapun, tapi Sasuke tau gadis ini sangat perduli pada orang-orang yang disayanginya, tidak akan ragu mengorbankan apapun untuk kebahagian orang terdekatnya, seperti saat ini ia tidak gentar mengorbankan cintanya demi sahabatnya.

"Apakah kau akan merebutnya Sasuke?"

"Apa aku terkesan seperti pria brengsek?"

"Sedikit" ada tawa dalam gurauan yang Ino lancarkan

"Hn"

"Hey ... kau membuat sahabatku menangis berkali-kali, aku jadi harus menghiburnya berkali-kali juga"

"Lalu siapa yang menghiburmu saat kau menangis Ino" Sasuke berkata lembut, membuat pipi Ino bersemu merah

"A-aku .. aku tidak pernah menangis" jawab Ino sekenanya

"Ya -Sasuke memutar matanya- aku lupa kau itu robot"

"Dasar pantat ayam" Ino berseru kesal

"Pirang berisik"

"Biru suram"

"Kuning aneh"

"Ahhhh! Kau itu menyebalkan" Ino berteriak heboh "ya sudah aku mau pulang"

"Ino! Hati-hati" kata Sasuke

Ino tersenyum manis "iya Sasuke-kun, kau juga segeralah pulang mungkin akan hujan" Ino berujar, melambaikan tangan lalu berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke, entah mengapa? Ino merasa Sasuke sudah bagaikan orang dekat, sahabat lama ...

…

Hari ini Naruto sudah memutuskan segalanya ia akan merelakan gadis itu, merelakan gadisnya, cintanya .. ia akan membebaskan Hinata dari semua hubungan ini, ia akan mencoba sabar dan lapang dada .. Cih! Ia menjadi Melankois belakangan ini ..

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun aku lama" Hinata kelua dari mansion megahnya

"Hm .. ta apa, ayo" ajaknya dan mereka menaiki mobil itu

"Hime"

"Y-ya Naruto-kun ada apa?"

"Emm .. itu aku hari ini sanagat malas kuliah kita bolos saja ya"

"Bolos ?"

"Ya! Ta apa kan Hime? Sekali-sekali hehehehe" Naruto nyengir ke arah kekasihnya

"Ba-baiklah " Hinata ikut tersenyum

"Kita mau kemana ya? Ah aku ingin ice skating, lalu kita makan dan .. dan kita akan meliha sunset bagaimana menurutmu hime?"

"Um" Hinata mengangguk antusias

"Baiklah kita berangkat~"

Mereka berangkat menuju tempat ice skating, sesampainya disana semua orang heboh melihat ada aktor ikut bermain skating seperti mereka, para gadis menghampiri Naruto meminta untuk berfoto bersama ... Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto bercengkrama dengan para fans, setelah mereka berlalu NaruHina memulau acara skatingnya ... Hinata hampir saja menggali Ice yang ada disana kalau ia tidak megingat statusnya sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Naruto itu benar-benar ... tidak bisa bermain ice skating. Saat Hinata mengatakan kenapa ia malah memilih ke tempat ice skating jika ia tidak menguasainya ..

"Karna aku ingin bisa hime, dan aku ingin kau yang mengajariku" katanya riang

Ya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi pikir Hinata, walaupun itu cukup lucu tapi Hinata tetap tidak tega harus melihat Naruto jatuh berkali-kali, tapi pemuda itu bukanya meringis kesakitan malah tertawa semakin lebar setiap kali dirinya terjatuh..

"Aku lapar kita makan dulu ya hime" Naruto merajuk

"I-iya, kita mau makan dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Kau mau makan apa? "

"Aku o-okonomiyaki saja"

"Baiklah"

Mereka menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan tersebut mencari kedai okonomiyaki di foodcourt mall itu ..

"Hinata" sapa Naruto saat mereka sudah memesan

"Ya"

"Kau masih menyukai Uchiha itu?"

Amethys Hinata membulat "ma-maksud Naruto-kun?"

"Yang kulihat kemarin itu ... kau bersamanya kan ?"

"Etto .. Naruto-kun, aku ... "

"Ta apa Hinata, jujurlah padaku"

"A-a-aku ..." gagap Hinata semakin menjadi amethysnya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Kau mencintainya? Atau mencintaiku ?" Tembak Naruto tidak sabar

"Na-naruto-kun aku ..." Hinata menundukan wajahnya terisak kecil

Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat ia ta memerlukan jawaban dari bibir gadis itu, Naruto hanya perlu melihat iris bulan itu dan semua akan terungkap, tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, tapi gadis ini ta kunjung mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Naruto semakin ta sabar

"Hinata" Naruto memanggilnya berharap gadis dihadapannya akan mengangkat wajahnya

Dan saat amethys itu bertemu safir semua terjawab ...

Hinata ta akan pernah memandangnya seperti gadis ini memandang Sasuke, ta akan pernah mencintai dirinya sebagaimana ia mencintai bungsu Uchiha itu, Naruto sadar seberapa pun ia berusaha, bagaimana pun kerasnya ia mencoba posisinya ta akan berubah dalam hati Hinata, ia hanya akan menjadi sahabat, dan tetap menjadi sahabat. Mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada harua membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa Hinata mencintainya.

"Aku mengerti " ujar Naruto parau

Iris Hinata membulat, bukan ... bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan, ia ingin membalas semua kasih sayang yang di berikan tunggal Namikaze ini, ia ingin mencintai Naruto sebagiamana Naruto mencintai dirinya ... tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Kami-sama ia benar-benar wanita jahat

Hinata kembali tertunduk air matanya sudah tidak terbendung, mereka sukses membasahi ke dua pipinya ...

"Ya sudah aku antar kau pulang hime" Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

"Na-naruto-kun ..."

"Sudahlah aku mengerti" Naruto tersenyum, walaupun sama indahnya seperti biasanya namun Hinata dapat melihat kesakitan dalam senyuman itu.

…

Keesokan harinya ...

"Uchiha! " Naruto berseru memanggil Sasuke yang baru memasuki gerbang kampus

Sasuke berhenti dan menatapnya, Naruto menghampirinya dan seketika ...

*bugh* Naruto melayangkan bogem mentah pada Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha itu terjatuh di tempat

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sasuke ta terima

"Dengan ini kau tidak memiliki hutang apapun padaku"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Jagalah Hinata, jika aku mendengar Hinata menanggis sedikit saja, aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu"

"kau menyerah Namikaze?" Sasuke bangkit

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Hinata bahagia"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ingatlah kata-kataku barusan Uchiha" Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat itu

"Naruto -Sasuke berteriak- arigato"

Naruto menunjukan senyuman tiga jarinya, berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke ia berjalan menuju parkiran belakang ditengah perjalanannya ia berpapasan dengan Hinata,

"Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan itu?" Hinata melihat dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku"

"Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun membenci Naruto-kun, ba-bagiku Naruto-kun selalu menjadi lentera, di saat semuanya terasa gelap, Naruto-kun akan selalu menunjukan jalan yang baru bagiku, senyuman Naruto-kun selalu memberiku semangat saat aku lelah menghadapi semuanya, ja-jangan pernah berpikir aku membencimu"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku selalu meyukai Naruto-kun yang selalu membuatku tersenyum" air mata Hinata berderai

"Semoga kau bahagia Hime" Naruto memeluk Hinata erat "pergilah aku memukulnya cukup keras tadi" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Hinata mengangguk dan berlari menuju Sasuke

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?"

Bukanya menjawab Sasuke malah memeluk Hinata, "aku mencintaimu Hinata, kau milikku dan akan selalu menjadi milikku" Sasuke berujar mantab.

Mereka tertawa di sela tangisannya menciptakan suasana haru yang romantis

Sementara Naruto terus berjalan kearah parkiran mobilnya .. ia bersandar pada mobilnya dan menatap kedepan, iris safirnya kosong

Ino yang melihat semua kejadian tadi merasa sangat sedih untuk sang pujaan hati, namun ia sangat mengagumi sifat Naruto yang sangat dewasa, mampu merelakan kebahagiaannya demi kebahagiaan orang lain ..

"Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, menangis sendirian disini" kata Ino pedas bermaksud membangkitkan semangat Naruto

"Tidak perlu menghiburku" kata Naruto dingin

"Aku tidak ingin menghibur, aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu"

"Apa?" Naruto ta berminat

"Aku ..." Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Apa ?" Naruto menoleh dan *CUP* Ino mencium Naruto,

"Jangan terlalu lama bersedih? Aku tidak akan menggumu" kata Ino dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

"Ka ... kau menyukaiku Ino?" Naruto sangat shock

"Tidak! Aku mencintaimu karna itu jangan terlalu lama bersedih, aku malas menunggumu"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali

"I-ino-chan .. ternyata dia ..." Hinata sama terkejutnya seperti Naruto

"Akhirnya dia buka suara juga" kata Sasuke entah sejak kapan pasangan SasuHina sudah ada di sana

"Eh? Sasuke-kun sudah tau? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama"

"Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

"Hahahaha" Sasuke tertawa satu lagi sifatnya yang hanya ditunjukan pada Hinata

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar tawa mengejek dari Sasuke

Dan *CUP* Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari mereka"

Mind to review

Aku bingung mau tamatin sampai sini ko rasanya gantung ... mau di lanjut kayanya kepanjangab takut readersnya keburu bosen ... _ jadi gimana kah?


End file.
